Baby plot
by green-potted-plant
Summary: Something i wrote ages ago, how the story on Stephs baby should have happened. HHHStephanie.


Disclaimer I own nothing, (sniff sniff!), it all belongs to Vince McMahon.  
  
I wrote this ages ago back when I though that HHH and Stephanie should have stayed together.now I've grown up a bit I've seen the joy of Jericho/Stephanie!!  
  
Baby plot!  
  
Stephanie McMahon clutched the microphone, she felt so excited. This was it, her big surprise to her husband. Lifting the Microphone she grinned and announced. "Next Monday on Raw I want us to renew our wedding vows."  
  
Triple H starred at her for a moment, "Stephanie, no." He said calmly whilst shaking his head. Stephanie stared at him in disbelief. How could he? "No? What? You can't say no, you have to." She began begging but he interrupted her by yelling angrily: "I have to? Why? God! What is it with you McMahon's? Why do you always have to do everything in public? Why do you have to air all our dirty laundry in public?"  
  
Stephanie closed her eyes and took a steadying breath, she hadn't thought this would happen. She'd been so happy she'd assume he'd feel exactly the same.  
  
Opening her eyes she gestured at the crowd. "Because they all think I'm a failure. A failure at wrestling, a failure in our marriage, Hunter, you have to do this."  
  
Even more frustrated, Hunter interrupted her, "Why? Because you're the billion dollar princess? Because you're a McMahon? Because you have to get everything you want? Stephanie, I don't have to do this."  
  
Stephanie watched as her husband turned and began to walk away from her out of the ring. "Hunter," She called after him. "You have to do this because." She paused she didn't want to tell him like this, but she had no other choice. "I'm pregnant."  
  
He froze, a meter away from the ropes and stared at the floor, he didn't move and didn't look at her. Stephanie began to panic. "I.I didn't want to tell you like this I.I just want us to be a family, you, me, and our baby."  
  
He looked up at the crowd, his movement gave her courage and she continued. "Hunter, please, don't do this for me," He began to walk over to her and out of fear she backed away to the edge of the ring. "Do this for our baby, for our family."  
  
Suddenly he made a grab for her, all her fear disappeared as she felt him lift her up and spin her around holding her gently by the waist. She felt so relieved she laughed out loud.  
  
Lowering her slightly he kissed her gently on the lips. "Pregnant!" He exclaimed in wonder. Stephanie smiled and nodded, "Yeah." His grin matched hers as he whispered; "I can't believe it. This is great."  
  
. . . .. .. . .. .. .. . . .. . .  
  
Stephanie sat smiling on the large leather couch, her husband sat beside her, his arm wrapped proudly and protectively around her shoulder. A Doctor sat opposite them.  
  
He smiled then said, "Its always a pleasure being able to deliver good news to any body but I always think that it's incredibly special to tell a young couple like yourselves that you are expecting your first child."  
  
Stephanie grinned then looked up at her husband then back to the Doctor. "Yes, thank you for coming on such short notice. But you see this baby is very important to us."  
  
The Doctor smiled again then said to Triple H; "Well as you know, Stephanie had a Ultrasound a few days ago and I have the picture here." The Doctor riffled through one of his bags and produced a photograph then handed it to Hunter. "As you can see the baby is perfectly healthy and is doing very well."  
  
Stephanie leant over and gazed at the picture. Her heart fluttered, that was the life that she and Hunter had created together. "Look!" She exclaimed, "You can see its head and spine.there look!" She cried pointing at what appeared to be a tiny string of pearls.  
  
Triple H looked from the picture to his wife's stomach, then back to the picture. His child! "That's Amazing. How old do you reckon it is?" He asked after a while.  
  
"From the looks of things I'd say four to five weeks." The three of them sat in silence for a while until the Doctor said; "Well, if you have no more questions I really must be going." He gathered his things and as he left, Stephanie said. "Thank you Doctor."  
  
"You're Welcome." He said as he closed the door. Stephanie looked from where the Doctor had just been to her husband. He hadn't noticed the Doctor leaving he was mesmerised by the photo of their unborn child.  
  
. . . . .. .. . .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ... .. ..  
  
Stephanie stretched out blissfully on the couch. She studied her Ultrasound picture again, then looked up at her husband who was reading a newspaper. "Hunter, I was wondering." He looked up. "Yeah?"  
  
"Well when we re-say our wedding vows on Raw, I really want my Father to walk me down the aisle." Stephanie sat quietly waiting for Hunter to explode.  
  
He didn't, he'd been careful to get her anything and everything she'd asked for since he had discovered she was pregnant. "Have you asked Vince?"  
  
Stephanie bit her lip. "Well I was wondering."  
  
"You want me to ask him?" Guessed Triple H. Stephanie nodded; "It really means a lot to me, I know you and him haven't always seen eye to eye but our child deserves a grand father." Standing up he nodded, "Sure, I'll talk to him for you."  
  
Stephanie jumped up and flung her self at him. "Thank you!" She cried as she hugged him. Hunter laughed before he gently put her down. "Okay!"  
  
... .... . .. .. .. . . . .. .. . .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ... .. .....  
  
Vince looked up as he heard a knock at his office door. "Come in. Oh, it's you." He moaned as he saw his son in law walk into the office.  
  
Noticing his tone, Triple H replied; "Yeah, well I'm not exactly pleased to be here." "Then why are you here?" Vince said tiredly, he wasn't in the mood to argue.  
  
"Because Stephanie, My Wife and the Mother of my Child, wants you to walk her down the aisle when we re-say our wedding vows on Raw"  
  
Vince shook his head, "Look, I don."  
  
Triple H interrupted him. "Look, I'm not going to debate this, all I want is Stephanie to be happy. If she wants you there, you're going to be there." He threatened.  
  
Vince stared at him, "And if I'm not?" He challenged.  
  
"Then you can be sure that you will never see let alone touch my child, your grandchild ever." Vince McMahon stared at his son in law in shock. "You can't do that."  
  
HHH just smiled; "I can and I will, if I need to." He said as he turned and walked powerfully out of the office. Leaving a frustrated Vince just standing there.  
  
. . . . .. .. . .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ... .. .. . . . . .. .. . .. .. .. .. .. .. ..  
  
Hunter picked up his jacket, then hung it in his locker. He turned when he heard the door opening. Linda McMahon walked into the dressing room she looked unusually depressed. "Hey," she said softly.  
  
"Hi, can I help you?" He asked with concern, he thought she'd be happier, considering she'd just heard she was going to be a grandmother.  
  
"Um, yeah I have this tape and I think you should listen to it." She held out the tape and he took it and looked up at her in confusion. "What is it?" He asked.  
  
Linda opened her mouth to explain then shook her head. "I.You should just listen to it. I.I'm sorry." With that she turned and walked away.  
  
Hunter starred at the tape for a moment, then put it in the stereo. Pressing play he heard a conversation between The Doctor he meet a few days ago and his wife, Stephanie.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" "I'm positive." "And you won't let anyone know I'm doing this?" "I promise I won't tell anyone, look all I need is you to get an Ultrasound picture and then make my husband believe that I'm pregnant." "Okay, what about my money?" "As soon as my husband gets the Ultrasound, you'll get the cheque."  
  
Triple H stared at the Stereo in disbelief. How could she? How could she lie, how could she betray his trust like this?  
  
He took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself. It didn't work. He grabbed the stereo and flung it on the floor. Then watched in satisfaction as thousands of shards sprayed everywhere.  
  
Without a second thought he turned and went to find his so-called wife.  
  
... ....... .......... .  
  
Stephanie glanced up and saw her husband. She smiled and stood up. "Oh, there you are. Hunter, I was.what's wrong?" She asked as she saw the angry look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong?" He yelled, causing Stephanie to pull away in fear. "I'll tell you what's wrong the fact that I put up with a stupid conniving bitch like you, that's what's wrong!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" She shrieked, frightened now that he'd do something.  
  
HHH stared at her in disbelief, she was still lying to him! "You! How could I have been so stupid to believe that you actually were capable of telling the truth!"  
  
Stephanie was shocked she hadn't done anything and he was insulting her like this. "Hunter, I swear I have no idea."  
  
"Stephanie I know you lied about the baby!" He yelled.  
  
Stephanie stared at him, now even more confused. Lied about the baby? What was he talking about? What was she supposed to have said? "What? Why would I lie about."  
  
Triple H interrupted her. "Just shut up! I can't stand you, your voice, your face!" Stephanie began crying. Why was he doing this? "Hunter, please." She begged.  
  
"No Steph, this is it. You and I are finished. I'm getting a divorce."  
  
Stephanie's eyes widened in pain. "No, please." She whispered. "No, there's nothing more to talk about, I hate you! We're getting a divorce!"  
  
Stephanie closed her eyes hoping that when she opened then this would all be a bad dream. It wasn't. He hated her there was no point anymore. After what seemed like hours of silence she finally gave in. "I.Ok."  
  
"Good, the sooner I'm rid of you the better." He yelled as he stormed off. As soon as he was out of sight Stephanie fell to her knees and cried.  
  
.......... . . . .. .. . .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ... .. ..  
  
Linda McMahon walked through the corridors of WWF headquarters. She was not in a good mood. First she thought she was going to be a Grandmother, then she found out that in fact it was just a twisted plan by her daughter. And this morning her daughter got an annulment on the grounds that she was drugged when she got married. So now instead of being Mrs McMahon-Helmsly she was Ms McMahon.  
  
Walking into her office she saw her daughter sitting in one of her chairs. As soon as Stephanie saw her mother she stood up. "You're still here." Linda said sounding annoyed. "Mum please, I need your help." Begged Stephanie.  
  
Linda shook her head. "Stephanie, if you think after what you've done I'm going to help you, you've got another thing coming."  
  
Stephanie stared at her in confusion. "What I've done?" Linda slammed a file down on the desk making Stephanie jump. "Don't try and play innocent with me Stephanie, I know you lied about the baby."  
  
"Why does everyone keep saying that? I didn't lie!" Exclaimed Stephanie.  
  
Linda sighed and sat down, "I heard the tape."  
  
"What tape?" Stephanie asked suddenly. "The tape with you sorting out the deal with the doctor." Replied Linda.  
  
Stephanie's brow creased in confusion. "I swear I never made a deal with the Doctor." "Stephanie." Linda warned.  
  
"No, Mum, Please! I swear on my life, on my child's life, your grandchild that I never made a deal with the Doctor, I didn't lie about the baby. I'm pregnant."  
  
Linda gazed straight into her daughter's eyes. "You're telling the truth. Aren't you?" She whispered in disbelief.  
  
Stephanie nodded then whispered, "Yes."  
  
Linda closed her eyes trying to work out what had happened then it hit her.Vince. "Oh.he must have tricked me!" "Who tricked you?" Asked Stephanie.  
  
"Vince, he gave me a tape, that sounded like you were paying the doctor to tell HHH that you were pregnant." Linda explained.  
  
Stephanie nodded things were starting to make a little sense now. "And Hunter heard the tape?" She guessed.  
  
Linda looked down sheepishly. "Yes.I gave it to him." "You what?" Stephanie asked in shock.  
  
"I'm sorry, I thought it was the right thing to do." She tried to apologise.  
  
Stephanie shrugged it off; "It doesn't matter now anyway. Do you have any proof that Vince pulled a fast one."  
  
Linda shook her head. "No." "Then you're going to have to try and get some." Stephanie said calmly.  
  
"Steph, I don't think it's wise that you and I go up against Vince." Linda advised, Stephanie stared up at her Mother; "Please, this is my marriage, and my babies happiness on the line here."  
  
. . . . .. .. . .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ... .. .. . . . .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ... .. ..  
  
Linda carefully positioned the camcorder where it couldn't be seen. She jumped and dived for the couch when she heard Vince's office door start to open. "Hey," She said calmly to her husband.  
  
Vince looked at Linda in surprise. "Hello." He answered. He looked at her in confusion before he asked; "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was waiting for you. Do you have time to talk?" Linda asked hopefully. She quickly stole a glance at the camcorder the red light was flashing, so it was recording.  
  
Vince began rummaging around a filing cabinet; "Well I was only going to get some papers for my meeting but I can spare a few minutes. What's on your mind?"  
  
"The tape." Linda said, getting directly to the point.  
  
Vince froze for a second before innocently asking; "What tape?"  
  
"The one about Stephanie's baby, I know you faked it." Vince smiled as she finished speaking. He came and sat down besides her on the couch.  
  
"How'd you guess?" He asked.  
  
"Feminine intuition, how did you pull it off?"  
  
Vince grinned; "Easy. I paid the doctor to read the script and then I took clips of everything that Stephanie has ever said on WWF, took it into a specialist sound editor and Voila!"  
  
Linda nodded this was working perfectly. "Very clever. Just one question, why did you do it?" Vince stood up and began pacing. "Why? Why? Didn't you hear what HHH said to me? I'm not going to let my grandchild be raised by that demented ape! The bottom line is, I'm not going to let HHH take away my grandchild!"  
  
"Right." Linda replied. Vince grabbed his papers; "I really have to go. We'll finish this later?"  
  
"Sure.bye." She called as he walked out the door. As soon as the door closed she ran at the camera. She grinned as she saw she had got all of the conversation recorded, then she ran to find Stephanie.  
  
. .... .... ...... .. ..... ..... .... ...... ...  
  
Linda jogged into her office triumphantly. She saw Stephanie and smiled, "I got it!" Stephanie looked up, a tired expression on her face, "What?" She asked.  
  
"I tapped the whole conversation. I got him to admit what he did, how he did it and why he did it." She declared excitedly.  
  
Stephanie looked down, "Good."  
  
Linda raised an eyebrow and sat down opposite her daughter. "Good? I thought you'd be ecstatic when you heard. Don't you realise as soon as HHH sees this you'll be back together before you can say 'I do'!"  
  
Stephanie shook her head, then looked up at her mother, there were tears in her eyes. "It's not enough."  
  
"What? What do you mean, what more do you want?" Linda asked in disbelief.  
  
"If I show Hunter that tape we'll get back together for the sake of the baby and I do want to get back together but I." Stephanie trailed off, unable to say anymore.  
  
"You want him to love you?" Linda guessed.  
  
Stephanie nodded; "I love him so much, it breaks my heart when I realise that he doesn't feel the same way. I'd rather be alone and bring this baby up by myself than live a lie."  
  
Linda took a deep breath then asked, "Stephanie, did he ever tell you he didn't love you?"  
  
Stephanie shook her head. "No, but he never told me that he did."  
  
"Well then what you need to do is find out how he really feels." Interrupted Linda.  
  
"But he won't even speak to me!" Cried Stephanie.  
  
"Then leave it to me I'll go find out the truth about how he feels. Don't worry I won't tell him your condition and you can look after the tape to make sure he doesn't see it." Linda handed the camera to Stephanie then stood up, "Just leave this to me." She called as she walked out the room.  
  
. . . . .. .. . .. .. .. .. .. .. ... . . . .. .. . .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ... .. ..  
  
Linda was in luck, when she found Hunter he was already in a bad mood, which only made him easier to provoke. "You're looking glum." She said, her voice as cheerful as she could possibly make it.  
  
He didn't even bother looking up at her; "I'm not in the mood, Linda." He warned.  
  
Linda let out a little laugh; "I thought with your new found freedom you'd be happy. I mean it's not as if you need Stephanie, there are thousands of Women out there that would jump at the chance to have your baby." She sneered.  
  
HHH slammed down the bag he had been holding, "Yeah, well perhaps I don't want any woman, perhaps I want." He trailed off, suddenly calm and embarrassed.  
  
Linda smiled this was her chance. "You want?" She prompted gently.  
  
"Oh forget it." He said trying to escape the conversation.  
  
Linda moved closer. "You want Stephanie, don't you?" She guessed.  
  
Hunter sighed. "Even though she lied to me, I still." He trailed off and Linda had to prompt him again. "You still?"  
  
"I still love her." He admitted.  
  
Linda hid her smile, "So what are you going to do about it?" She asked calmly.  
  
"I was thinking after Wrestle Mania I'm going to try and sort things out with her. But till then I just need to do my own thing. Sort out how I feel."  
  
. . . . .. .. . .. .. .. .. .. .. ... . . . .. .. . .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ... .. ..  
  
Linda walked into her office. "Stephie? Where are you?" She searched the office then saw a letter on the desk it had Stephanie's handwriting on it. "What's.?" She picked it up and carefully tore it open. Pulling out the contents she began to read.  
  
Dear Mum, Please don't be angry but I really needed to get away for a while. I don't know how I feel any more all I know is I can't stay around Hunter or Dad any more. Don't worry about me, I'm staying at Shane's country house. He's leant it to me for as long as I need it. I've taken the tape with me to, just so that you don't get any ideas. Please don't tell Hunter about any of this. I really appreciate you trying to help me, you don't know how much it means to me knowing that you will stand by me and believe me no matter what. All my love, Stephie.  
  
Linda closed her eyes, damn Vince to hell for what he'd done to this family!  
  
. . . . .. .. . .. .. .. .. .. .. .. . . . . .. .. . .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ... .. ..  
  
Hunter ran to his car, he needed to find Stephanie as soon as possible, he hadn't seen her in almost four months. As he reached his car he realised that he had absolutely no idea where to look for her. He spun round as he heard Linda call him. "Hey!"  
  
"Oh, Linda. Sorry I'm in a rush!" He said trying to get put quicker she nodded. "I know. Here, you'll need these. Good luck!"  
  
She turned and began walking away and Hunter looked down at what she'd pushed into his hand, a piece of paper with an address on and a set of house keys.  
  
He smiled and yelled, "Thanks." After her, before he quickly jumped in his car and headed off to see Stephanie.  
  
. . . . .. .. . .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. . . . .. .. . .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ... ..  
  
Hunter unlocked the front door of the large country house. He had been driving all night and it was now five Am. Quietly he looked around, he wandered upstairs and opened the first door he came to.  
  
He saw Stephanie's sleeping figure in the large double bed. He smiled and moved closer to her, he could barley see her, it was quite cold so she had a lot of blankets over her.  
  
Sitting carefully on the edge of the bed, he brushed a little strand of hair off her face. Stephanie began to stir. "Hey." He whispered.  
  
She smiled and replied, "Hey." "Surprised to see me?" He asked.  
  
Stephanie shook her head slightly. "No," He looked at her curiously, "No?" He asked.  
  
"No, I see you in all my dreams." She replied, he smiled, "This isn't a dream Steph." He tried to reassure her.  
  
"It has to be." She answered. Hunter raised an eyebrow, "Why?" "Because you wouldn't be here in real life." She answered, Hunter frowned he had hoped she would have known he was coming back.  
  
He leant down towards her and kissed her forehead gently, proving he was real. Stephanie gasped and pushed herself away from him, being careful to stay on her side so he couldn't see her swollen stomach.  
  
"What? Why are.are you here?" She stammered. "Because we need to sort things out, Stephanie, I know you lied to me, but." Stephanie's eyes widened, he didn't know she was pregnant, he was here because.because he wanted to.  
  
Stephanie shifted uncomfortably, "Can we do this somewhere else?" Hunter looked at her confused, "What?" He asked.  
  
"Do you mind if I get out of bed before we continue this conversation?" He nodded, "Oh yeah sure." Then stood up and watched her.  
  
Stephanie waited for him to leave, when she realised he wasn't going to she said, "Um, do you wanna go and wait downstairs or something?"  
  
Hunter took the hint, "Okay, whatever." He said as he turned and walked out. Stephanie waited till she heard him reach the bottom of the stairs before she got up.  
  
Stephanie grabbed a baggy dressing gown and put it on over her vest top and shorts, then checked her reflection in the mirror, she smiled she didn't show that much. She just hoped he didn't notice till they'd had a chance to talk.  
  
Creeping down the stairs quietly, Stephanie managed to sneak into the living room and curl up on an armchair without Hunter noticing. Grabbing a cushion she hugged it protectively over her stomach.  
  
Hunter turned around suddenly and looked at her in surprise. "Hey, didn't hear you come in." He moved and sat down opposite her on the couch. "Stephanie over the last three months I've been thinking a lot about you and us. And I know we've been through some rough times but what we had together was good and I don't think that we should just throw it away."  
  
She regarded him with shock, "You don't?" She asked in confusion.  
  
"No, if you don't want to try and sort things out then fine but I can forgive you for what you did. I think we could.what?" He asked as she laughed a sad laugh.  
  
"You could forgive me?" She asked in disbelief, she knew very well that she'd done nothing wrong.  
  
"Yeah, sorry, what's so funny?" He asked, slightly annoyed. Rejection was one thing but laughing in his face?  
  
"Sorry, it's not. About what you said, I do want to sort things out but." She trailed off and looked away. "But what?" He asked, hopefully.  
  
"But why are you here? You said plenty of times how you where an idiot for marrying me and that I wasn't worth the trouble and tha."  
  
"Look, Steph," He interrupted, desperately trying to make her understand. "I know what I said but I was angry, I didn't mean it. I really care for you."  
  
She looked up, "Care?" She asked sounding disappointed.  
  
"I love you okay?" He said suddenly. She looked up in surprise and she saw him blush and look away. "You never said it before." She whispered.  
  
"I know, it's because I was frightened." He admitted softly. Stephanie looked at him a confused expression on her face. "Frightened? Of what?"  
  
"I married you to spite your father, then we called a truce and. and as I spent time with you I realised I loved you." He said gently.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered, almost afraid to break the moment.  
  
"Because we didn't chose to get married, I forced you, I didn't want to complicate things any further."  
  
Stephanie smiled his consideration touched her, she smiled and replied. "But I fell the same way."  
  
Hunter's head jerked up suddenly, "You.you what?"  
  
"I love you too." She said softly with a smile.  
  
A grin broke out on Hunter's face; "You know we're both idiots for not telling each other. Now we know how each other feels then surely we can work things out.what?" He asked as he saw her shaking her head.  
  
"I thought love was enough but.if we got back together then it has to be under one condition." She whispered.  
  
"Anything, just name it!" He'd come too far to lose her now.  
  
Stephanie took a deep breath. "You trust me, trust me above everyone else, Vince, Linda, everyone."  
  
Hunter looked at her, surprise evident on his face. "Stephanie, I love you and I wanna trust you, I really do but after what you did. God, I don't know.Yes."  
  
Stephanie tilted her head "Yes?" She asked.  
  
"I swear I will trust and believe you above everyone else." He declared. Stephanie smiled, "Really?"  
  
"Yes." He answered, his smile faded slightly, "But there's something I need to know first."  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
Hunter took a deep breath, "Why did you lie about being pregnant?"  
  
Stephanie looked down at the cushion that was now hiding her 'bump'. "I didn't."  
  
He sighed, "Stephanie, I know about the tape, I heard it myself." Stephanie picked up her remote control, switched on the television and pressed play.  
  
"What's?" Hunter asked, but then he fell silent as he saw Vince.  
  
After the clip ended Stephanie stopped the tape and they both sat in silence. Hunter stared at her then down at his hands. He knew what this meant but he needed to hear it from her. "Are you pregnant?"  
  
Stephanie didn't say anything; she just stood up and walked over to him. Hunter continued to stare at his hands, unable to get the courage to look at her face. She knelt down between his legs and took off her dressing gown.  
  
Gently she lifted one of his hands and placed it on her swollen stomach, suddenly as if it knew what was happening the baby kicked. "Oh God." Hunter whispered. "Stephanie, I'm so sorry, I should never have." Stephanie raised her fingers to his lips. "Shhhh, all that matters now is that we are gonna be a family again."  
  
. . . . .. .. . .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ... .. .. . . . . .. .. . .. .. .. .. .. .. ..  
  
Please review this!!! please!!! flames are welcome!!! also any ideas for stories, im open to them- check my bio for my email. 


End file.
